


Talk is cheap, and I've got expensive taste.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Alex loves the femininity of her lady, and Lena is fascinated at the endless facets of her Alex.  What sore of extremes might they take that to?





	Talk is cheap, and I've got expensive taste.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



Alex takes the time to wait patiently for the limousine door to be opened by her hired driver, Stephen, instead of jerking it open the second the car stops. She waits, patiently, knowing that she’s playing a character tonight, supposed to be stepping outside of the DEO Director role into something else entirely. Tonight, she’s looking for something specific. Tonight, she’s a business owner from out of town, set on finding a beautiful woman to take home with her. Tonight, Alex is ready to thread her fingers in long, dark hair; ready to pull it tight around her fingers until the back of the woman below her arches. Alex takes a deep breath as the door opens and steps out onto the sidewalk into the chilly night.

“Please let me know when you are ready Dr. Johnson,” the driver says, smiling softly at Alex, no idea that she is living something completely different tonight.

Alex nods at him before she runs her hands over the front of her buttoned vest. Alex reaches up to tighten her tie, taking a deep breath as she feels the fabric of her collar push into her neck.

Alex makes her way into the bar, noting the darkness of it with only a few overhead lights shining. The tables and bar are dark mahogany, adding to the dark, secluded feel of the bar. It feels like a place people go to hide, a place where rich businessmen can pick up women without their wives knowing. A place where the cheapest thing you can buy is a twelve-dollar glass of beer or a thousand-dollar bottle of scotch. No pool tables, no worn out chairs, just rich people, drinking in their own private seclusion.

Alex takes a seat at the bar. She can tell it’s a woman sitting next to her, a tight dress and feminine curves giving that away. Alex chances a glance to her side, seeing nothing but a curtain of jet-black hair. 

“What can I get you?” the bartender asks, volume of his voice matching the quiet music that plays throughout the place.

“Samuel Adams' Utopias,” Alex answers, voice sounding deeper to her own ears when it comes out. His eyebrows raise slightly before he takes Alex in. Apparently, her ensemble of an Armani button up shirt, vest, and slacks complete with a Ferragamo tie and Rolex watch is enough to convince him that Alex can afford the $150 bottle.

She waits patiently for him to bring the bottle, watching as he carefully pours it into a glass, no doubt a glass meant for this exact beer only.

Alex takes it, sipping it slowly to enjoy the flavor.

“I’ll take another glass of Pappy please,” Alex hears the woman next to her say, a raspy voice, that sounds like fine wine and an expensive cigar.

“Yes mam,” the bartender responds as he moves to get the drink, and Alex briefly wonders if the woman was one upping her for ordering such an expensive bottle of beer.

“You’ve got good taste,” Alex hears the woman say, that same voice that feels like warm honey and sounds like smooth jazz.

Alex lifts her glass towards the woman as the bartender sits down her drink. The woman finally looks at Alex, piercing green eyes that feel like they’re burning a hole in her soul. She lifts her drink to her lips, taking a slow sip. When she pulls it away, there is dark, red lipstick around the rim of the glass, tantalizing to Alex, a color that she wants to wake up with on her shirt collar tomorrow.

“What are we drinking to?” the woman rasps, voice somehow sexier than it had been just minutes ago.

“Having expensive taste,” Alex answers, eyebrow raising in a challenge.

The dark-haired woman moves closer until her bare knee makes contact with the fabric covering Alex’s knee. Her fingers move to Alex’s thigh, raking down it lightly with red finger nails that match the lipstick. “Or just having good taste,” she grins, continuing to run her finger nails halfway up Alex’s thigh and back down to her knee.

“What’s your name?” Alex asks.

“Vivian,” the woman responds. Alex can tell it’s foreign to her mouth, knowing without a doubt that this woman is absolutely not Vivian. “Yours?”

“Taylor,” Alex responds. “Taylor Johnson.”

Vivian raises an eyebrow, Alex just takes another drink. They continue like that, in silence, staring at each other, Alex’s knees trapped between the woman’s as those red nails continue to rake up her thigh. They drink, slowly, as fingernails scrape higher after each slow sip of the alcohol. Alex finishes her drink, barely able to swallow it smoothly with the tingling that spreads from the woman’s fingernails, up her thigh, to her core.

Nails scratch dangerously higher until they bump into something, the slight shift causing the stoic face Alex had been wearing to change slightly. She screws her eye shut as fingernails continues to scratch higher over Alex’s upper thigh, trailing along the object they’d bumped just minutes before. Vivian grips it through Alex’s pants and tugs lightly causing Alex to have to choke back a moan at the sensation of the part of the toy buried inside of her shifting slightly.

“You’ve got expensive taste,” that velvety voice says, “but can you handle mine?”

Alex moves then, taking the woman’s wrist in her hand to stop her movements. Alex grips firmly, moving the manicured hand up to her face. She places a delicate kiss to the inside of the woman’s wrist, soft and intimate, almost forgetting where they currently sat.

“How fast can you get me out of here?” she asks.

“I’ve got a driver outside,” Alex answers. She guides the woman’s hand back down, releasing it at her side. Alex turns and throws at least a thousand dollars on the bar.

“That should cover us,” Alex says. She turns then, placing her hand on the small of the woman’s back to lead her outside. She gets a better view of the gorgeous woman walking in front of her from this angle. It’s impossible to miss the hips that curve to a subtle ass from a thin waist.

The driver is already waiting at the door, holding it open for them.

They slide inside, not saying anything. The air is thick inside the limousine, anticipation building as the car drivers through the city streets.

Alex moves her hands to the back of the woman’s neck, gripping lightly to the skin under the woman’s brushed back hair. She leans in, mouth centimeters away from her ear.

“I’m not sure I’ve ever seen anything as sexy as you,” Alex husks, voice hot on the woman’s pale skin.

“Oh darling,” Vivian responds, “You’re wearing Armani and Ferragamo, I highly doubt I’m the sexist thing you’ve ever seen.”

“Fine fabrics are one thing, you though, you are something that someone can’t put a price on,” Alex whispers, still gripping to the back of the woman’s neck.

It takes a minute for them to exit the car and get inside the elevator before they are back in their own private space.

Vivian steps forward until she’s chest to chest with Alex, to where there is no doubt, she can feel the toy pushing against her thigh. The woman’s hands trail down until one rests on her hip and the other slides over the toy. She grips it, tugging slightly so that it shifts inside Alex.

“Fuck,” Alex groans, barely able to contain herself in the semi-public space.

They move apart to walk down the short hallway to the hotel room, Alex holding the door open for the woman to walk inside.

“Sit down,” she instructs, and Alex listens, sitting down on the edge of the bed to where she can finally take in the woman.

Her hair is dark, skin slightly pale, eyes a bright green that seemed brighter in the dark bar. She’s wearing a tight green dress, the fabric stretching over her hips to descend tight around her legs. She’s wearing black heels that make her lower leg more defined. Alex can’t get enough of the sheer feminine dominance that this woman displays.

Vivian steps up onto a chair with one leg, eyes never leaving Alex as she leans over to hook her finger in her heels. She slides it off, much more eloquently than Alex ever could. She repeats the motion with the second heel before she stands, reaching to the side to unzip her dress. She pulls it down over her chest, revealing large breasts and a black, lace bra. Alex’s mouth waters at the sight of it. 

Red fingernails trail down a soft stomach until she has to shimmy to get the dress over her hips. Her speed as she slides the dress down her legs slows to an almost impossible pace. Black, matching lace panties are revealed as the dress slides over her hips to reveal soft, pale thighs. The dress continues down revealing garters and stockings that are so thin Alex hadn’t even noticed them before. She steps closer until she moves to straddle Alex.

Alex moves her hands up to gently cup her ass. She squeezes softly at the tender flesh as she leans forward, lips barely pressing against the other women.

Their lips move together, slow and soft initially as Alex continues to knead the woman’s ass in her palms. A quiet gasp leaves her mouth, Alex swallowing it as she gently parts the woman’s lips with her tongue. Their tongues brush softly, pace picking up as Alex’s hands move up the woman’s back to unhook her bra. They don’t break the kiss as Alex moves the straps down the woman’s arms to pull the bra off and toss it to the side. Alex pulls away, noting the smeared red lip stick, knowing she probably has it smeared across her lips now. Alex kisses down her neck, Vivian tilting her head to the side to give Alex more access. Alex nips and sucks, taking particular attention to the area where perfume had clearly been sprayed hours earlier.

Alex continues lower, pushing the woman back slightly so that she can dip her head to run her tongue over a pink nipple. Alex laps at it, tongue flicking quickly across it as it hardens. Alex leans in deeper, sucking firmly at the woman’s chest. Alex moves away slightly to suck at the tender skin on the underside of her breast, sliding the tip of her tongue across the woman’s chest to repeat the actions on the other breast.

Alex pulls back to look up into bright green eyes. She moves her hands up to grope round breasts, pinching the nipples between her fingers until the woman’s mouth opens slightly to moan softly.

“Fuck, that feels so good, Taylor,” she says, and Alex has to fight the grin at the wrong name.

Alex stands then, lifting the woman up, her legs wrapping tightly around Alex’s body.

Alex turns and kneels on the bed until she can slowly lower the woman to the pillows below.

Alex leans over her to kiss her lips, softly at first, until she forces her tongue into the woman’s mouth. Alex grinds her pelvis down, the toy pushing into Vivian though Alex’s pants. It shifts inside Alex with each thrust of her hips, almost getting her lost in the sensations instead of the woman below her.

Alex has to force herself to pull back to move down to unhook the garters. Alex begins to slowly unravel her stockings to pull them down her legs before she gets bored with it, instead pulling hard. Alex hears the stocking rip before she pulls it the rest of the way off. She makes eye contact with the woman below her, eyes darker with clear arousal.

Alex spreads her legs, moving to kiss on the inside of her knee, moving up until she stops at black lace. Alex repeats the action on the other leg, taking more time to such red spots into the inside of the woman’s thighs. She hooks her fingers into the woman’s underwear, pulling down until she is bare below her.

Alex has to take a deep breath, puffing her chest out before she releases it quickly at the sight below her. This woman is everything Alex loves about pure, raw femininity. Soft curves, dark makeup, perky breasts, the curve of her hips, it’s enough to make Alex lose herself in just looking.

“I’m naked and you aren’t,” Vivian says.

Alex pulls at her tie until it’s loose enough to pull over her head.

“I should keep this handy,” Alex says as she smirks at the woman before tossing the tie off to the side. Alex takes time to take her watch off before stripping off her vest and button up. Alex unhooks her belt, slowly pulling it out of her pants. She unzips her pants next, letting the dildo slide out of the opening. She makes eye contact with Vivian then, whose eyes are locked on the toy.

Alex has to stand to kick her pants off before she kneels back on the bed, mouth moving back to the red marks that litter the inside of the woman’s thigh.

Alex continues up until she makes a broad stoke through liquid heat. A soft exhale of breath leaves the woman above Alex as she continues to broadly run her tongue up and down her slit. Alex slows, tongue sliding to her entrance to push inside, tongue fucking her slowly and as deeply as she can.

Alex swirls her tongue inside of the woman before sliding it back out to finally run over her clit. Thighs tremble next to Alex’s head as she flattens her tongue out to flick it over the woman’s clit. Alex can hear her moans, muffled only slightly by the soft thighs that bracket Alex’s ears. Alex sucks firmly before she picks up the pace of her circles until those same soft thighs are closing around her head, come trickling out to coat Alex’s chin. Alex licks slowly over the woman’s clit again, causing a jerk of her hips, before Alex does it again.

Alex leans up, using the back of her hand to wipe across her chin to clean it off lightly. She leans over the woman, letting the toy between her thighs rest against her soft stomach. She leans down, languidly kissing Vivian, letting her taste every drop of herself on Alex’s tongue.

Alex shifts her hips, reaching down until she can grip the toy to guide it to the woman’s entrance. She presses it to her entrance as she breaks the kiss, eyes locking with the green staring back at her. Alex slides in slowly, watching as the beautiful face below her contorts in pleasure. Alex continues to push until her hips are flush, choking back a groan as the toy shifts inside of her. Alex pulls out slowly, sliding back in at an excruciatingly slow pace. She continues this pace, feeling the fire start to burn deep within her at the sight of the woman below her. Her breasts bounce slightly with each thrust, mouth opening and closing in time with the way the toy drags up and down her walls.

Alex picks up the pace until the headboard hits the wall with each thrust. The room is full of the dull thud against the wall, the slap of skin as Alex’s pelvis comes in contact with the woman’s, the moans of pleasure from both of them that mix together. Alex’s rhythm picks up as she feels herself nearing the edge, that all to familiar feeling building deep within her. Alex can feel Vivian clenching down on the toy, pulling it from her getting more difficult as they race towards the edge. Alex comes, nothing but white, hot pleasure, the feeling intensified at the quiet “fuck,” that leaves the woman below her.

Alex pulls out slowly, barely able to handle the sensation of the toy moving inside of her as she shifts her body off the still panting beauty below her. She moves to lie down beside the woman.

Green eyes look lighter as they meet Alex’s brown before the woman moves to straddle her, wetness coating Alex’s stomach as she sits just above the toy.

She leans down, kissing Alex firmly, until she moves to bite at her neck. She sucks hard, no doubt leaving a mark, and Alex is back to a world of dark, red lipstick on white shirt collars. The woman continues back up to Alex’s chin, nipping at it slightly, before she kisses her again. She pulls away completely, causing Alex to open her eyes immediately. She watches with rapt attention as the woman moves onto her knees to hover over the dildo before she sinks down on it.

She takes the time to adjust, not moving until Alex grips her hips to begin to guide her back and forth. Hips rock at a rhythm that makes Alex see stars as the bulbous end of the toy inside of her slides onto the spongy wall that makes her toes tingle with each roll of the other woman’s hips. She shifts, bouncing up and down. Alex watches intently as the dildo appears and disappears, evidence of the woman’s arousal dripping down the shaft with each thrust.

Vivian leans forward, hands covering Alex’s breasts, giving her a better view of each bounce of the woman’s breasts in time with her thrusts. Alex isn’t sure when the other woman comes because her orgasm over takes her, legs shaking, sparks flying with each continued thrust of the other woman’s hips.

It feels like forever before Alex lets her eyes drift open to meet soft green ones. Alex takes her hand as the woman climbs off of her, reaching down to slowly pull the toy out of Alex. She opens her arms, letting the woman settle into them.

She takes in a deep breath, letting herself settle into the arms that wrap around her.

“A 150 dollar bottle of beer?” she asks. “I’m impressed.”

“You lied to me,” Alex giggles. “You said you didn’t like Pappy.”

There is silence for a few minutes before Alex starts to giggle.

“Vivian?” Alex asks, chocking back a full laugh.

“Hey,” Lena says, hitting Alex’s arm, “you said you wanted something mysterious and exotic.”

Alex pulls Lena into her tighter. “That was great,” Alex breaths out.

“Oh yeah,” Lena smiles up at her. “What was your favorite part?”

“Blending in. Being here in Metropolis as someone no body recognizes, no pressure, no eyes, just getting to experience something new with you.”

“That all?” Lena teases.

“Of course not,” Alex answers, rolling on top of Lena.

“You’re beautiful without it, but when you wear a lot of makeup,” Alex begins, leaning forward to kiss right above Lena’s eye, “when you wear the smoky eye,” Alex leans forward to kiss Lena’s lips, “and when you wear the dark red lipstick, you are just breathtaking. There is no woman in all of history that looks as good as you do.”

Alex kisses Lena’s cheek, moving to kiss just above her ear. “And that dress,” Alex gushes, “holy shit.” She trails her fingers down Lena’s chest, running them between her breasts, until she can slide back out to the soft skin of her hips. “I’ve never seen anyone so slender but have so many curves like you do. The way the fabric stretches across your hips, the way your breast fill the top of your dress. It’s so fucking sexy,” Alex continues, placing light kisses across her stomach, nibbling slightly at her hip bones.

“And the heels and garters, you’re trying to kill me woman,” Alex grumbles. “A real femme fatale,” Alex giggles before she descends, tickling Lena until she’s breathless and beginning Alex to stop.

Lena is struck again, like always, at everything Alex is. Alex is quiet confidence and steady resolve, a well timed joke and a raspy pick up line, an Armani suit and expensive alcohol as well as a t-shirt and a cheap beer. Her Alex is a love maker who can fuck her senseless, a sweet lifeline who puts her in her place if she needs it, a steady strength and strong arms to fall into.

“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted,” Lena whispers when Alex finally settles beside her.

“I never knew someone as perfect as you are for me could exist,” Alex answers as she throws the cover over them.

“I love you so much Lena Luthor,” Alex says, placing a delicate kiss to Lena’s head.

“I love you too honey,” Lena responds.

As they fall asleep, Vivian and rich guy roll plays completely forgotten, Alex has never felt anything quite like this in her life.

Lena’s chest rises with a breath just as Alex exhales, creating the perfect way for their chests to rest together, the way their bodies just melt together, hard to tell where Alex ends and Lena begins.

As Lena’s breathing evens out, that quiet exhale that lets Alex know she’s asleep, Alex pulls her tighter and drifts off herself thinking about a diamond ring tucked in the back of a drawer, just dying to be put on a well manicured finger.


End file.
